


Fic Bingo- Tron porn edition

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Multi, Oral Sex, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stumbled across that pornfic bingo and for shits and giggles, used it as a guide for writing a crackfic. It was both easier and HARDER than expected.</p><p>And here is your Bingo scorecard.</p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic Bingo- Tron porn edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/gifts).



Pixels scattered away as Clu wasted no time in divesting the siren of her suit. She was pressed against the wall of the room, echoes of music mutedly making its way though the barrier that separated them from the main floor of the club and thrumming through her. A sharp gasp erupted from her as his gloved fingers delved between her thighs, diving between her nether lips and scissoring her open, his own knee pushing hers apart. The creak of his suit was sharp and sudden as he pushed up against her, unclicking and divesting her of her disk, mouth clamping down along her neck as the disk was tossed aside to the floor. He bit, hard enough to dig into her shoulder circuit, but not enough to truly hurt. His other gloved hand dug hard into her hip, fingers clamping hard enough to discolor her lights and skin while pulling her hips harder against his thigh. She dared to press back, lifting herself away from the wall when he pushed back down, the weight of his form pinning her. He drew his other hand away from between her thighs, brushed across his own suit, releasing his hardening cock to bounce against her bare ass, tip already slick with wetness as it slid across her skin. 

His lips moved over her shoulders again, nipping at her, digging teeth into her lights, licking at the sparks. There was a lull, and then a clink of glass and cubes. She felt him smile against her shoulder, then the cold shock of liquid energy streaming down her back. Her lights flared as he poured the drink over her then over his cock. There was a sudden gasp and shudder from Clu, then he tossed the glass aside as well, and grabbed both her hips, lifting her forward a little. She tried to turn her head to watch as his cock stroked between her thighs, between her lips and lining up with her opening. He waited till her eyes turned up towards him, then he snapped his hips forward, sinking his shaft in to the hilt. She groaned, a reverberating noise from deep down as he pulled her hard onto him. Reflexively, she hooked one leg back around Clu's own, and then he wasted no time in letting loose, pounding into her, shoving her hard against the wall with each snap forward of his hips.

She threw her head back against his shoulder, crying out as each thrust felt like he was splitting her apart, fingers clawing against the wall's cool surface. Clu's own circuits against her back burned, so different from other programs. He let his hands roam now, fingers stroking, clawing, digging into any circuits he found, until one hand found its way to her throat. His hand closed over while he continued driving into her, one thigh further shoving hers apart so he could find better leverage. He pulled her head to face him more and worked his lips against hers, tongue licking and tracing, then thrusting ahead to run across the tip of her tongue. She tried jerking back, unfamiliar with this action, mumbling a protest briefly before his tongue shoved against hers, the momentum only broken by his unrelenting rhythm. He smiled against her mouth when she finally caught on, and her own tongue slid along his, fighting for the space, and she surprised him when she started sucking as well.

Clu pulled away from her, one more hard shove into her before pulling out, then swung her around and slammed her back against the wall. He was bare from neck to mid-thigh just enough to expose his cock and his torso. She reached up in the pause to stroke the hair that lightly covered his chest, then he swooped forward, leaning down just enough to cup the back of her thighs, throwing her off balance and back against the wall again as he lifted her, leading her legs to wrap around his waist and sink his cock back inside in one motion. She gripped his wide shoulders as she leaned forward to kiss him again, scraping along stubble before lips met once more. Clu widened his stance, angling against her, and several strokes in, she clenched up and froze against him with a wanton moan. He slowed only a touch before pulling her tighter against him, hitting the spot that triggered her reaction once more, then resumed his staccatto rhythm. She clawed at him, sinking her face against the crook of his neck as the assault continued, leaving her grateful that he was holding her up as she lost herself to the repeated sensation that overwhelmed her. 

Feedback from circuit contact and rhythmic thrusting built up, burning through Clu's body and sent him spiraling closer to a finish. He clamped harder onto her, grappling like she were a lifeline as he came undone, overwhelmed with the burn and glow of the impending orgasm. She tipped over the edge nanocycles before him, world going white as her processor overloaded and she cried out against him, thighs clamped tight around his waist, grinding harder as his thrusts finally stalled, circuits and senses overloaded and pulsing, staying aware long enough to slide down to the floor with her, then both sank into reboot as they remained entwined.

Clu's internal clock told him his reboot only took scant nanocycles as he opened his eyes. He had curled up with the siren, curled around her, his cock still firmly docked within her. The floor thumped in time with whatever music continued playing outside, and the bare notes of muffled conversation drifting past the frosted barrier that served as a door. He waited, letting the feeling of his energy charge back up within before moving. He was almost gentle, a stark contrast to the rough activity shortly before, slowly sliding out of her, stroking her arm as he moved his hand down to push her hips forward slightly. She was still unconscious, the reboot processing more slowly for her than for him. He stood and rerezzed his suit, reaffirming that everything was in place before looking down at her once more. A smirk, then he turned on heel to exit the room. 

****************

Programs parted around him, awed that the Luminary was actually out and around at street level. It wasn't something he did often, and he wasn't inclined to mingle, but he also didn't usually take sirens in public venues either. He hadn't taken his cloak, left off the helmet, just walked out into the rain, unbothered while other programs clumped up under building eaves or umbrellas. Rain drops rolled off his armor, hissing across his circuits; cold trickles of energy found their way down his scalp, past the collar and under his suit. Every one of them that touched his circuits while he paced down the streets recharged him.

He was on auto-pilot, not neccessarily thinking about anything, just . . . relaxing for once. With Alan on the grid, he finally felt like he could let go briefly. And now it was time to take the reins back, if possible. Then he was back in his main building, entering the elevator, guards puzzled that he was drenched and not bothered with it, and headed to the top floor. Alan had pretty much taken over once he found what he could do from one location, and made himself comfortable. 

'Dry off. I'm getting tired of water tracked all over the room.' Alan's voice rumbled in a way that Kevin's never did, and it spiked something in Clu's chest every time. 

'It's not water. . . '

'I'm not in the mood for semantics arguments.' Alan dropped the data pad to his lap. He reclined rather comfortably in a user style couch he had parked in front of the main window that overlooked the city. Far different from Clu's throne in style, and Alan sat upright, unlike Clu's usual posturing over his own seat. Clu smirked and shook some of the droplets off his arms by the door, a siren stepping over with his cloak and draping it over his broad shoulders. Material adjusted, he strode forward and draped himself over the arm of his throne, back against one arm and one leg hiked up and against the other. He rolled the heel of his free leg over the floor, delighting a bit in the scowl Alan gave him as it squeaked.

Alan glared a little over his glasses, and Clu held it, waiting briefly before snorting.

'It's time for your sleep cycle, isn't it? You've been up quite a while.' Alan turned to gaze out the window, leaning against his hand. Clu watched Alan's fingers twitch across his mouth and chin, followed that line of chin over and up to the silver hair that was so different from the white hair that adorned some programs. Clu found himself often wanting to touch it. Alan watched the trails of recognizers and sailer transports flit across the dark sky a bit before turning back.

'No, I should finish this sector repair before I turn in for the night . . . cycle. Whatever it is you call it.' Clu caught himself grinning again at Alan's continued inability to parse the time on the grid. He had been here the better part of a cycle, and it still didn't click. The administrator didn't mind- Alan had so far kept the promises Flynn hadn't. Alan was tapping on the pad once more, and the backlight of formatics and code reflected off his white suit, glowing dimly blue. Clu occupied himself in the few quiet moments with wiping off what was left of the rain from his face with his sleeve. So unlike him, but then again, having the weight of the grid lifted off him was unfamiliar as well. He paused, watching Alan once more, then turned and slyly waved off his guard. They filed from the back of the room and out the door, taking up their positions on the other side of the wall. Alan remained intent on the pad.

Clu rose from the throne, removing his cloak to drop along the arm of the couch as he walked behind it. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, as it were. Initially it was to look out over the city, but then he turned and just studied Alan. The way his short hair actually crossed over itself in varied lengths, the twitch of his shoulders as he typed away, the very familiar tagdesign on the suit. Alan's lights were Tron's, only inverted. He reached forward and touched the lights, letting his hand rest on Alan's shoulder as he leaned forward, reaching over to pluck the pad away from Alan's hands, depositing it on the table next to Alan's elbow.

'I think the sector can wait.' He squeezed Alan's shoulder once, sliding his hand down and across Alan's chest before nuzzling along his neck just above the suit. Alan tensed a bit, but this was a familiar dance. He let Clu mouth at him, working along the jaw and almost to his mouth . . . then Alan's fingers were curled in Clu's hair, pulling hard and firmly guided Clu away. It hurt, but it was a steady pain, not entirely unenjoyable, but he couldn't think or maneuver. It baffled him that Alan could control his body's momentum this way. Alan guided him around the arm of the couch, and down to his knees in front of Alan. Clu looked up, head still angled a bit uncomfortably in Alan's grip.

'Do we need to have this talk again, Clu?' That rumble again. Clu dug his fingers into Alan's legs as his rolled his palms over the programmer's knees, guiding them up over his thighs.

'No. Never. You already proved you're my user.' Clu smirked, he couldn't help it. Alan let go, and Clu rolled his head back, balancing the strain from being pulled. His hands continued forward, slipping up under the hem of Alan's own cloak, thumbs dragging along the crease where Alan's thigh joined to hip. He leaned his head forward, placing his mouth on Alan's knee, then traced up his thigh, tongue darting out to trace the long circuit occasionally. His body slid forward, hands moving to wrap around Alan's waist, listening intently to his steady breathing interrupted when he made circuit contact. Alan let his hand drift back to tangle his fingers into Clu's hair, gently curling them as Clu worked his way up over Alan's hip and up the centerline of the suit. Alan wondered if Flynn ever looked like this, calm and steady, instead of the manic fixation and hurriedness that trademarked his every action. The blue light of Alan's suit reflected softly off Clu's face, countering the gold hues from the room. 

Clu reached the level of Alan's identifying lights at his throat, and he paused to study them. That upside down T. Alan rumbled a bit, somewhere deep in his chest, sensation tangible through Clu's gloved fingers along Alan's back, and Clu leaned forward, kissing and licking each square in turn. Alan's rumbles of pleasure grew a little louder, and Clu kept working upwards, alongside the line of muscle leading to Alan's jaw, stubble scraping along smoother flesh, using teeth to mark his new user as he let his weight settle between Alan's thighs.

He turned to brush his lips along Alan's cheek, but Alan's slight angling away from Clu said all. Clu clenched his jaw but said nothing, sliding back down to settle against Alan, bodies fitting comfortably against one another, Clu still kneeling. Alan contined to fiddle with Clu's hair, letting fingers slide between hair and the exposed skin of his neck, trailing the collar's edge lazily. Clu brough one hand around again, derezzing pixels in the wake of a single finger, following Alan's hip circuit to the node on his hip, then over to the bottom termination of the centerline of his suit. Alan's breath hitched, and reflexively drew it in, midsection shuddering under Clu's hand. Clu's smirk returned, and pushed his hand between them, finding and following the hardening curve of Alan's cock. Alan's fingers curled around the back of Clu's head. 

Nails dug into scalp. Then the slick texture of Clu's glove was sliding around Alan, lazily stroking his shaft to attention. Clu let his mouth rest against the squares at Alan's throat once more, and pressed his hips forward just enough for his own hard cock to find friction against Alan as he stroked. Alan growled just a little, and Clu quickened his pace a touch. His tongue tasted the electric snap of those squares one last time, then he pulled away to slide down, moving his lips to kiss the head of Alan's cock and follow the line of its underside. A couple of tenative tastes, then Clu flattened his tongue against it, holding Alan's shaft still as he licked a stripe from base to head, ending with swallowing as much of Alan as he could.

Alan curled his fingers back into Clu's hair once more, grasping a handful. Clu sucked, pacing so it was a slow slide in from lips to the back of his throat, finally drawing longer sounds from Alan. That rumble was now accompanied by a lighter sound, a moan, and it was all the encouragement Clu wanted to swallow Alan completely, working the back of his tongue along the head. He stayed in place for microcycles, finally retreating only when Alan pulled him back, involuntarily bucking his hips forward to follow Clu's tongue.

Clu detached himself completely, standing up, and putting one foot to either side of Alan's own.

'Gloves on or off?' The tiny smirk again. Alan eyed him and dropped to Clu's hands.

'On.'

'Boots?'

'I don't care.' Clu scowled, there and gone again in an instant. He studied Alan as he derezzed his suit, baring himself from neck to groin, the depixeling bleeding out halfway along his arms and legs before stopping. Alan always was fascinated by how the suits disappeared, and he lifted a hand to chase the edge as it skittered down Clu's thigh. Clu's hard cock bobbed at the touch. Alan looked back up to Clu's face, then brushed his hand over Clu's thigh to reach and grasp the back of it, pulling Clu forward. The pull forced Clu to kneel down against the cushion, bringing his shaft closer to Alan's lips, who surprised him by mouthing it. It was unguided and a little awkward, but Clu enjoyed it no less. It was his turn to place a hand into Alan's hair, though he wanted the glove off to feel the softness of it. Then the impossible wet heat of Alan's mouth encompassed him, teasing him into pushing forward and sliding over Alan's tongue. Clu couldn't help but brace his hands on Alan, and Alan let his own slide along the back of Clu's thighs, running over the soft fuzz that covered the Luminary, his fingers tracing the join where buttock and thigh met and followed the curve towards the valley between.

Clu hummed a little as Alan sucked hard once then pulled off of Clu. He leaned back in the couch, making room for Clu to set his knees on the seat to either side and straddle Alan's lap. Alan's fingers sqeezed and traced the lines of muscle the defined Clu's ass, one hand stroking between his cheeks, lightly drifting over and gently pressing in at the puckered hole. Clu pushed back, encouraging Alan to open him. He leaned forwards, hoping to try to set his lips against Alan's once more, but the user still turned his head aside, making Clu settle for the expanse of his throat. Clu reached up and derezzed the collar, swiping his fingers over the blank flesh before kissing and nipping again. Alan paused, waiting for Clu to go for the harder bite, then pushed his fingers in as Clu complies. Teeth disengage and a sharp hiss rattled next to Alan's ear. Alan merely smiled as Clu gripped the back of the couch the deeper his fingers travelled. Clu reflexively brought his hips forward, shifting to a more upright postureto accomodate Alan's exploration. His cock slid up, pressing against Alan's chest, pinned between their bodies as Clu braced himself. Alan paused, feeling Clu flex around his fingers, his companion breathing a little heavier as he relaxed. Fingers withdrew then returned, accompanied by a third digit. Clu's fingers clenched for a couple ticks around the cushion at the renewed intrusion.

'Almost ready for me?' Alan's fingers had started a lazy thrusting rhythm, his thumb stroking that smooth patch of circuit between Clu's legs with each motion. Clu's cock pulsed with every pass, and within moments, he was thrusting back to welcome each stroke.

'Yessssss. . . .' Clu's voice was beginning to betray his impatience. Alan leaned to catch Clu's cock in his mouth for another brief suck before withdrawing his hand and pushing Clu off and down to the floor. 

'Turn around.' Clu had complied even before Alan finished saying the words, on hands and knees. He felt Alan's hand appreciatively stroke over his ass, a light fleeting touch that travelled down the back of his thigh, then it was gone and replaced with the sharp sting of a hard slap against one cheek. He gritted his teeth.

'Tell me exactly what you want.' The hand returned, tracing over to the other cheek, and again, replaced by a sharp stinging slap. Clu gasped. No program was able to inflict pain like that, yet Alan could do it without a second thought.

'Fuck me.'

'Clear and concise instructions.' Another sting. Clu hissed.

'Grab my hips, line your cock up, and fuck me. Be hard and relentless.' Another slap, then soothing touch over it. Alan rested the head of his cock against Clu's fluttering hole, flexing to the strikes Alan laid to his flesh. Clu shuddered a little, and Alan laid his hands to either side of Clu's hips, fingers strong and locked, and pulled Clu back. He entered in one stroke, stretching Clu wide. He waited as Clu clenched around him, trying to relieve the sudden burn, rocking a little to relieve it. Alan waited just long enough to feel Clu's muscles relax, then began a slow pull back. Clu held himself in place, and to his credit did not flinch as Alan slammed home. He paused briefly again before repeating the motion, and quickly ramped up into a steady pace, shoving the program forward every time he sunk in to the hilt. He let one hand drift up and over Clu's back, more of the suit disappearing and revealing the gold circuits beneath. He scraped fingers over the lights, and Clu's reaction was immediate. Clu drove back hard onto Alan, rocking to increase the friction and hardness of Alan's thrusts before eventually bringing himself upright. He brought his hands back to grasp at Alan's hips, fingers digging into the flesh there, instigating Alan into clawing over Clu's hip node then reaching around to clamp around the administrator's cock, pumping in time to Alan's deep thrusts.

Clu was groaning now, pivoting his hips between impaling himself on Alan's shaft, and fucking Alan's hand. His own grip was firm on Alan's thighs now, energy circulating and focusing around his midsection, reverberating the feedback. User feedback was so different from program interface; he always found himself at a loss to describe it. 

Alan let Clu set the rhythm now, Clu's actions of more effectiveness than what Alan could do in this position. He rested his forehed on Clu's shoulders over his disk port, letting his hands just hold on, sensation starting to well up in his core from Clu's heat and motion. Where Clu's gold rested against him, sharp sparks of shock, not painful but insistent and dreamlike, wound their way through his nerves. They were growing hotter with each pistoning motion Clu made, and Alan just focused on that. He grew closer, then the sensation levelled out . . . and he realized Clu had slowed.

'Alan?'

'Hrm?' Alan brought his head up.

'Move back to the couch.' Clu pushed away from Alan, giving him room to roll back and reseat himself. Clu turned, and started to crawl back over Alan's lap, licking along Alan's exposed stomach, hand swiping away the remanents of the suit over his chest, fingers and mouth stopping to tease at Alan's nipples before angling him to lay along the couch, head rested against the arm of it. Clu settled his large frame over Alan, head ducked down into the crook of Alan's neck once more. Alan let his hands run down Clu's sides, nudging the program to bring his legs up further, straddling, angling into a better position for Alan to re-enter. Clu braced, then pushed down, enjoying the slide onto Alan's cock, emptiness filled once more.

Alan's hands resumed their hold along Clu's waist, fingers following the hiplines, fingertips locked into the nodes. It was an instant resume switch for Clu as he pushed himself up and rode Alan. Alan's hips thrust upward, pushing Clu almost off balance as they fought for a mutual rhythm. The heat and friction within Clu brought Alan back on track with that coiling sensation deep in him, as well as the rumble and groan that triggered Clu's obedience and pleasure. As Clu rocked down harder, he set his hand down to brace against Alan's chest. His finger curled, and the lightline connected the circuit upon one of the squares at Alan's collarbone, sparking an instant sharp intake and gasp. Suddenly, he was there, at the cliff of overload again, trying desprately to outlast his user.

Alan felt Clu tighten up hard around him. He knew it wouldn't take much more and forced Clu's hips downward, driving his hips up, flush against Clu's opening, willing the extra energy transfer that sent Clu into overload. Clu finally came, streams of emission spurting out a trail across Alan's chest, relentless, timed with Alan's quickening thrusts. He braced himself up against the couch, unmoving, willing himself to stay online till Alan joined him. Clu was clenching hard around him, and Alan gave in. He slammed home hard, then stuttered to a stop as he filled Clu, throbbing a beat within the program with each pulse. Clu felt the heat as Alan came, and slowly dropped forward, finally blacking out as his system shut down. Alan shuddered softly for a bit longer as Clu's body continued to respond, milking him of every drop he had. Alan closed his eyes, waiting for the sensations to ease down before making an effort to pry himself out from under Clu. He caught his breath after what seemed like an age, and licked his lips on reflex. The liquid that had landed there was salty, but not unpleasant.


End file.
